Horizon, Robustus, And Sunstreaker
October 4, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Horizon Robustus Sunstreaker (Main Level Roadway, Iacon) --- Robustus has mostly stuck to the Red Guardian, but there was only so much to do and see there so he asked Horizon if they could at least go out toward the main road where there's more traffic. Indeed, Horizon and Robustus are walking in close proximity to eachother along the main road, passing by some other mechs, discussing the collision that occured thereabouts recently. One mech is laughing about it while the other insists it wouldn't be funny if it happened to him. Horizon briefly fixes them both with a stern glance, nods, but otherwise keeps walking with his charge. Sunstreaker walks in the opposite direction to them, walking towards them from up the ramps, and is apparently thinking to himself. He looked up and saw the two mechs walking towards him, and his optics narrowed. Since this incident in the bar where Sides had been hurt, he really didn't like the neutral medic one bit... Nothing personal, but his bro thought he was a con spy, and since he got no proof of the contrary, he'll keep believing it, somehow. Robustus listens to the discussion with bemusement, he keeps mute about it though as they pass the two. The appearance of Sunstreaker causes him pause though as he literally stops to check the other mech's body posture and facial inflection. "Could be trouble." he murmurs in warning toward Horizon. Horizon maintains a very straight face and does not respond much to Sunstreaker heading over, or the glower he is wearing. His only response to Robustus is just a fery brief nod. To the approaching mech Horizon nods his head politely, staying close by Robustus, and says, "Sunstreaker," in acknowledgement and greeting. Sunstreaker 's optics locked on Robustus and he just barely acknowledged his fellow Autobot, optics just briefly slipping to him with tightened lips and narrowed optics. "Horizon... Still babysitting the Con, I see." he said coldly, his tone harsh and probably a lot meaner then he wanted to. But he was feeling such resentment and anger towards this entire thing, his temper was flaring. Robustus frowns at the clear tone of the younger mech, not to mention that look he just gave him. Wisely he keeps his lips shut and allows his escort to deal with the Autobot warrior. Horizon inclines his head. "Yes, I am still assigned as an escort," Horizon responds, each word carefully annunciated and a slight edge to his tone, but he sounsd otherwise civil. His expression betrays no resentment nor offense, and remains quite calm. "And what task are you currently assigned to, Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker turns his attention from the neutral medic to Horizon, for the moment leaving the other mech alone, and he said shortly. "Double shift patrols, and I have to work with Grapple as punishment duty. All because of this slag at the bar, started because of THIS low-life con!" He was really pushing it, but his anger had to find somewhere to vent. His target was just too easy this time... Robustus only stood there and listened, his expression oddly neutral now as he listens to the younger mech. The frown is now gone, lips locked against each other in nearly perfect even line. Keeping his posture as relaxed and calm as possible, to show he was no threat and how no inclination to rise to any bait that was dangled verbally at him. Horizon nods his head, and then brings up a hand to rub his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm, I see," he responds slowly, dragging out each word. He then lifts his chin again, directing his stare straight back at Sunstreaker, optic to optic. "And I imagine you would like to continue these assignments with your full ration allotment?" Sunstreaker's optics widened slightly at this, not missing the hidden meaning behind those simple words. He tightened his jaw again and crossed his arms over his chest in a guarded, slightly intimidating gesture. "What do ya mean by that? I can't speak my mind anymore?" Robustus glances over at Horizon and cocks his head a little, shifting on his feet slightly but remaining silent and relatively still. Horizon rests his arms back at his sides, his gaze still level with Sunstreaker. "You are free to express your opinions. Freedom is what we are fighting for. However, with great freedom comes great responsibility, and I would hope that you would be careful about making open accusations at a guest that Optimus Prime himself allowed sanctuary to in front of a VERY loyal officer. If you wish to continue on in your anger, by all means, but remember, there will be consequences." Sunstreaker looked both angered and slightly chastised by this words, and took a step back, growling to himself. His blue optics were cold and hard like steel, but he made no move otherwise. Optimus will have his hide if he displeased him again in such a short notice. This time he'll probably spend some times in the brig. Was it even worth it? His bro had been seriously harmed, and for what? Nothing... It infuriated him... "I see... In that case, if you and your 'charge' will excuse me..." Robustus steps back and away, even though he doesn't have to do so, to allow the yellow mech to continue on his way. Horizon nods his head with frosty politeness. "You are excused. But just a suggestions... I think with your full schedule, what little time you have to yourself should be used relaxing and not picking new fights. It's stressful having your brother so hurt, I know, but as much as you feel his pain, I am sure he feels your tension. So please, try to relax." After saying his piece, Horizon also steps to the side, giving Sunstreaker plenty of room to continue on his way. Sunstreaker give the both of them a cold look, but he says nothing. As he walks past them, he shove a little roughly past the neutral medic and give him a pointed, not too gentle look. He won't start beating anyone now, but he is unhappy, and he certainly doesn't feel like relaxing. "Yeah yeah. I'll use my whatever I want to, if you don't mind. And... try not to loose track of your friend here. It may be dangerous for him all alone." he cant help the boasting and the slight threat. He walk past and start going down the ramp. he has a shift to go to. Robustus takes the shove with grace and dignity despite the anger behind it, he doesn't even stumble back due to how he was holding himself, he merely rocks back slightly as he watches the young mech as he offers those last words. A soft vent given from the medic, then a intoned comment toward Horizon, "I'm afraid my presence here has grated upon some of your people Horizon. I cannot blame them really, but it gives me little hope for my future." Horizon watches Sunstreak storm past them, slowly shaking his head. "It is true. Your presence here has put some Autobots on edge. But what choice did you have? Sometimes our survival comes at the cost of invonvenience to others." He turns around to continue heading to their original destination. "But those Autobots ruffled by your presence should consider whose judgment they are questioning by such displays." Hookshot pauses and adds, "Of course, I would never do the latter with another Decepticon." Sunstreaker transform and head towards the exit to start his patrol route. He may have been wrong doing this, but he wasn't going to take anything back. Not yet, and not until Sides was out of the medbay and back to full health. Robustus nods to that and follows Horizon, not having much more to say right now.. but certainly has plenty to think upon. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Horizon's Logs Category:Sunstreaker's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs